Venus - The New Edition
by lara2bailey
Summary: When John comes home to a quiet house, he knew something was up. He didn't expect this though. One-shot, Fluff(ish). I tried.


**A/N: Hi There. *waves* I'm New! :D**  
**So I was trying to sleep and this popped into my head.**  
**It's my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind and I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

John returned to Baker Street that afternoon, exhausted after a long day at the clinic. Today just seemed to drag on and all he wanted was a hot cup of tea, a shower and a good night's sleep. Knowing the latter would never happen, he climbed the stairs.

"John?" Mrs Hudson called, exiting 221A. She was wearing an apron and her hands were soapy. Obviously, she was doing the dishes and heard John enter. "Sherlock's been quiet for some time now…" she said, concern in her voice. John sighed. That's not a good sign.

"I was just about to head up." He said, pointing up to the flat he shared with the illustrious Sherlock Holmes.

"Oh, yes; I'll come up with some tea in a moment." She disappeared back behind her door before John could protest. Rolling his eyes, he resumed his climb.

The door was always open, so John went straight in. He immediately started looking for any traces of Sherlock. His armchair was empty. There was no experiment on the kitchen table, surprisingly. He could see no note saying he was out, although he rarely left one anyway.

"Sherlock?" John called, expecting to be met with silence. He was wrong.

"Bathroom," Was the reply he got. His voice was quieter, like he was trying not to wake a sleeping baby. John turned to look down the corridor where the bathroom and Sherlock's bedroom were. The bathroom door was open slightly, but he couldn't see anything from where he was. He moved cautiously toward the door, unsure of what he would see. A million different thing flashed through John's head as he reached the door.

"Yolo" John muttered to himself before he lightly pushed the door open. Sherlock was on the floor.

"Evening. Good day?" Sherlock asked, his hands behind his head in a lounge position. "Did you just say 'Yolo'?"

"Been treating a lot of teenagers today." John said, amused and confused. His mouth twitched upward into a smile as he spoke. "What is that?" Sherlock looked down at his chest. There was something on it.

"It's a cat."

"Okay, but why are you on the floor, in the bathroom, with it sat on your chest?" John said with a giggle. Sherlock hesitated.

"It fell asleep on the toilet seat. I thought it'd be comfortable somewhere else… Seems she did too."

"She?"

"Yes. It's female." John was stunned.

"Hold on a minute, since when did we have a cat?"

"Since this morning." Sherlock began rubbing the cat's ear. She purred in response to his touch.

"You got a cat without asking me?"

"I did ask." John rolled his eyes. Looks like Sherlock is still talking to him even though he's not there. It's really starting to cause problems. He watched the pair for a while, lost in his own thoughts. Maybe a cat will be good for Sherlock; some responsibility for once. At least it will stop him from being bored and give him some company while John was at work.

"Venus." Sherlock stated, breaking the silence.

"What?" John asked.

"Venus. Second planet from the sun, Roman Goddess of love," He clarified, "and the name I have chosen for her." He nodded at the cat. She finally acknowledged John's presence in the room by looking up at him. John's heart melted. She was a beautiful cat; her fur was pure white. It wasn't fluffy, but it wasn't really short either. Her main feature, and the thing John noticed first, were her eyes. They were the biggest and brightest eyes John had even seen on a cat but they were unusual: one was blue and the other was green.

"Feline Heterochromia" Sherlock smiled, noticing the look on John's face. "It often affects white cats. Some people think that these 'odd-eyed cats'," Sherlock made speech marks with his fingers, "are deaf in one ear; usually the blue eyed side. No one has ever scientifically proved this, but Venus seems fine."

"She's gorgeous." John knelt down by Sherlock's head to stroke her. She purred again, even though his touch was unfamiliar.

"She likes you." Sherlock mussed, smiling. His smile faded though as he quickly retreated into his thoughts. "John I…" He faltered. He shifted, moving Venus off his chest and onto his lap so he could sit up and look John square in the face. "I understand that I should have come to you first and asked. You could have been allergic for all I knew, so I am sorry." He paused. "But, I am asking you now: Would you like to help me look after Venus?" John smiled at the detective's childlike display of emotions. It was a pleasant change.

"Sure." John said standing up. Just as he was about to comment on how childish he sounded, he heard Mrs Hudson making her way up the stairs. He moved quickly to open the door for her.

"Ooh. Thank you, John. You're so kind." She smiled at him while she slipped inside the flat, carrying a trap with two cups of tea. Sherlock made his way out of the bathroom at last with Venus hot on his heels. He sat down on his armchair and Venus leapt onto the table next to him.

"Since when did you have a cat?!" Mrs Hudson asked, astonished. "Its mess is coming off you rent Mr Holmes!" She called, starting for the stairs. Both John and Sherlock shared a laugh, a proper laugh, after she had gone.

"So, are you going to tell me how you know Venus is the second planet from the sun, but not that the earth goes around the sun?" John enquired, parking himself on his own armchair. Sherlock groaned but before he could reply, Venus jumped from Sherlock's table to John's and sat there looking at Sherlock. "See? Even Venus wants to know!" John giggled. Sherlock rolled his eyes and retreated to his mind palace, after muttering the word "Wikipedia."

"Just wait until Mycroft hears about this…" he whispered into his tea before smirking at Sherlock's shocked expression and taking a sip.

John was already starting to mentally write this up for his blog. He needed a title first... Then it dawned on him.

"Venus – The New Edition"


End file.
